Collected Morgan&Garcia Short Fics
by MyQuantumTheory
Summary: I take requests and write drabble / ficlet things over on my tumblr, and I figured I should collect them here too, for those of you who don't do the tumblr thing. These are the Morcia ones.
1. Chapter 1

**I take requests on tumblr, both from prompt lists and general requests, and I'm moving some of the shorter fics that come out of those over here too, since I know a lot of you aren't on tumblr. Loosely speaking, these are the Morgan/Garcia ones. Fair warning: they're not in any kind of chronological order and don't fit into the same timeline. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are always so appreciated :)**

She's sitting in her office when it happens. Spinning a little on her chair, twirling her pen, smiling as his voice in her earpiece tells her she's wonderful. She starts to tell him she knows she is, and then there's a shot. Just as she processes that, there's another. "Derek," she says, panic clutching at her chest. " _Derek_? Can you hear me? What was – are you there?"

Nothing. Tears fill her eyes and spill over instantly, and she keeps the line open and does what she has to with the other – calls for an ambulance, gives them his location, then calls Hotch. She tells him what happened, sobs that he needs to tell her as soon as he knows what's going on. "I promise," he says evenly. "As soon as I know."

And he does – he calls to tell her Derek is in hospital, in surgery, and she can get on a flight ASAP. He's spoken to Strauss. She thanks him profusely, so many times he actually has to tell her to hang up and go to the airport, and she tries not to let herself acknowledge how bad it must be for Hotch to tell her to get on a flight…

She's lucky – she's able to get on a plane almost right away. He's still in surgery when she arrives, and she drops to a chair in the waiting room with JJ's arm around her shoulders. "We got the unsub," JJ explains, and Penelope nods – that's what Derek was telling her. What she doesn't know is how he managed to get himself shot after the case was over. "Gang member," JJ says, cutting straight to the point, her voice tense. "High, thought Derek was there for him. Locals got him."

Sobbing, she turns her face into JJ. Nobody is saying how bad it is and she can't find the words to ask, so she just sits there, terrified, JJ's hands making slow circles on her back.

When he's out of surgery, the doctor says they can see him, and Hotch lets Penelope go first, even squeezes her shoulder as she walks into the room. "Derek?" she whispers, as she gets closer to the bed. She sweeps her eyes over his heart rate monitor, numerous other things he's attached to that she can't identify… He opens his eyes and turns his head a fraction toward her. "Hi," she says softly, tears slipping down her cheeks as she closes her hand around his.

"Hey," he croaks, and she pours him a cup of water, holds the straw while he drinks. "What are you doing here?"

She smiles, cups his cheek with a gentle hand. "Somebody shot my best friend and knight in shining armour," she says softly, her voice cracking with tears. "You thought I'd stay in my cave?"

He smiles, brings a hand up to hold hers on his face and turns a little to kiss her palm. "I'm glad you're here," he tells her.

She wipes tears from her face with her sleeve. "I was so scared," she whispers. "I thought – when you didn't say anything, I…"

He nods, squeezes her hand. "I know. I'm sorry." She shakes her head and he squeezes again. "I went down thinking of you," he says softly, his eyes not quite on hers. "I could hear your voice. And I thought…" He closes his eyes and she mops up more tears. "Penelope?"

"Yeah?" she whispers, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she says softly.

He nods, opens his eyes to meet hers, brings her hand back to his lips and kisses her knuckles, one by one, his eyes wide and searching and trusting. She can actually feel the realisation dawn across her face, the thought of him loving her _like this_ sweeping joyously though her. "God, Derek, _I love you_."

She brings her other hand to his face, cups his jaw as she leans down slowly with a question in her eyes – his hand slides into her hair, brings her closer, and their lips meet softly, parted just enough that they breathe together. They both have tears in their eyes when she pulls back. "Penelope?"

"Yeah?"

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to do that more often."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're my god given solace."

She feels her heart jump and pound, her eyes flood withtears and in that moment she hates him almost as much as she loves him. On the plane home she sits across the aisle from him, feels his eyes on her more than once and turns back to her knitting or the book she's brought, doing her level best not to let him notice how many stitches she's dropping, the fact that she's been on the same page for the past hour because she can't take in any of the words…

"Penelope," he whispers, when everyone else is asleep. "You can't stay mad at me forever."

"Didn't say forever," she mutters mutinously, her needles clacking as her hands start to shake. "I just didn't specify and end date."

She stares determinedly at her knitting as she tries to salvage the row she's thoroughly destroying, but she can almost feel the smile on his face. She sighs, gets up, drops the knitting on her chair and gets behind the curtain as swiftly as she can without waking anyone, tears welling in her eyes. It's too much, all of it… She opens the bathroom door, slinks in and almost has it closed behind her when it starts to resist. "Go away," she mutters, but Morgan pushes his way in gently, squeezes in beside her and closes the door behind the two of them.

"Cosy," he says as she struggles to find a way to avoid looking at him. "Hey," he adds, lower, tilting his head to catch her eyes. Eventually he just reaches for her chin, tilts it up so she has to look at him. "I know I scared you. I'm sorry."

She shakes her head as her tears spill over because it's not that, not really. She _is_ angry about that. But she's also angry because she doesn't want to be without him, ever, doesn't want to get off this plane and go home to separate apartments, can barely keep herself from closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to his and holding onto him hard and tight and forever. And she _can't_.

The FBI handed her this job rather than put her in prison. It's not like she can afford to take the gamble.

"Derek," she chokes. "You nearly died. On the phone to me. You nearly died right there doing a stupid crazy heroic thing and I could've -"

"I didn't," he says, his voice low and soothing as he slides his hand down to her waist and pulls her into him. She knows she should resist but doesn't, just tucks herself close to his body and wraps her arms tight around him and holds onto the solid, warm strength of him. "I'm right here, baby. We're both still right here. You won't get rid of me that easily."

She chokes on a laugh, and slides her hands down to his hips, pushes herself away from him with great effort but can't take her hands away. There's a couple of beats where she knows what's coming and has time to decide, and then she imagines him in that ambulance, getting out just one second later, and she surges toward him and he pulls her in, their lips locking fiercely and their bodies pushing together – he's solid and whole and real against her and she even grinds into him, feeling him groan low and soft into her mouth before she catches herself, pulls back panting. "Oh god," she mutters. "Oh god, Derek, we can't, this isn't… We can't do this."

He closes his eyes for a couple of seconds and she can see him gathering himself, trying to cool the heat pounding through his veins, and she struggles to maintain her composure. It's _hot_ , that's the thing, everything about this, not least the fact that he's struggling to even form a sentence…

"Let me make you dinner tonight," he says eventually. "Come back to my place and we can eat and talk, okay?"

 _Eat and talk and…_ She nods, can't help it, slides her hands up his abdomen to his chest and closes her eyes, lost in the rise and fall of it. He leans down, presses a slow, gentle kiss to her forehead and lets himself out.


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator door opens and he sees her – he breathes a sigh of relief, like he always does when she's there waiting for him. But something's wrong this time – her hands are balled in fists and there are angry tears rolling down her cheeks. JJ and Emily both squeeze her shoulder as they go by and she keeps her eyes fixed on him, grabs his wrist and drags him into her office. "You promised," she sobs as she slams the door behind them. "You took another stupid risk after promising you wouldn't." She wipes tears from her face furiously. "It's not just me and you any more, it's not only me you'll leave behind -"

"Hey, woah," he says, holding up his hands. "I'm fine, we're fine, it was just -"

"Are you kidding me? We're not 'fine'! It wasn't _just_ anything – you _promised_." She throws desk drawers open looking for makeup wipes. "You promised," she repeats, scrubbing at her mascara, glaring at his feet because she can't look at his face.

"Sweetness, I -"

He reaches for her and she bats his hand away. "Don't," she says, and he drops his arm to his side immediately. "Just please leave."

"Penelope," he says, his voice low and quiet. "I'm not leaving until you let me -"

"Get _out_ ," she says, choking back a sob and clinging to the fabric of the dress at her waist. "I can't talk to you right now."

"Will you please let me -"

She shakes her head, leaning against her desk and staring at the floor at his feet, her hands settled on the bump just now becoming obvious no matter what she wears. "You can't just… Make promises and then…"

"Hey," he says softly, tilting her chin up. Big brown eyes meet his, wide and frightened. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I scared you."

She sighs, taking his hand. "But you're not sorry you did it."

It's not a question, and he shakes his head slowly. "I meant it when I said it. But I couldn't -"

She sighs and settles his hand on her stomach. He holds his palm flat against her, keeps still, waiting for a kick. He can't help the stupid grin that spreads over his face when he feels it, and he kisses the top of her head. "You're an idiot," she mumbles.


	4. Chapter 4

"You almost ready?" Morgan pushes the beads aside and stands in Penelope's doorway, raising his eyebrows when he sees the second suitcase she has on her bed. "You're kidding, right?"

"It's winter – I need to layer," she replies, sitting on the bigger suitcase and wrestling with the zipper. "And there are Christmas gifts in here." She wrenches the zipper closed, stands back up turns to him, reindeer hair clips keeping her pigtails tidy. "I may have already called and paid for extra luggage allowance."

"You're a little crazy, you know that?"

"Oh I know that." She closes the second suitcase and steps into him – he wraps his arms tight around her, and nothing has ever felt quite as right as the idea of Christmas with her and his mom and sisters. She burrows her face into his shirt and he holds her tight. "You smell nice," she tells him. "Have you ever smelled this nice before?"

"I'm pretty sure I've worn this cologne every single day since my favourite Christmas elf left a big old bottle under my tree last December," he replies, kissing the top of her head.

"Mm," she agrees. "Maybe you have. Maybe it just smells extra good because I've never been this happy before."

He smiles a goofy, ridiculous smile, because yeah, he has definitely never been this happy before. "Maybe so," he says. "I love you, Penelope Garcia, you know that?"

"I do," she replies. She takes a step back, runs a hand down his arm and takes his hand. "I love you too, Derek Morgan. Now are we going to catch this flight to Chicago, or are you going to make me miss a perfectly good opportunity to eat your mom's cobbler and squee over your baby pictures?"

He thinks probably that idea isn't supposed to make him so happy. Heart skipping, he grabs one of her suitcases with his free hand. "Well, I guess we'd better get going."


End file.
